Romántico
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Las charlas con genios siempre son reveladoras. Los rubios, que se le valorara, 107 flexiones a una mano, bourbon... eran pequeños detalles de lo que Peggy Carter entendía por algo romántico, que (de no ser por Stark) Jack jamás se hubiera imaginado. Mi primer Cartson, cortito y dulce.


Este es mi primer fic de la serie de Marvel... tengo en mente algunas otras cosillas, porque creo que todavía no hay nada en español. Me estoy planteando traducir algo también, porque he leído cosas geniales...

Y nada, que espero que guste.

_Summary_: Las charlas con genios siempre son reveladoras. Los rubios, que se le valorara, 107 flexiones a una mano, bourbon... eran pequeños detalles de lo que Peggy Carter entendía por algo romántico, que, de no ser por Stark, Jack jamás se hubiera imaginado.

_Disclaimer_: nada me pertenece. Solo me apetecía escribir sobre ellos.

OoOoO

-Creo que hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta... o ser ella misma.

Jack Thompson parpadeó, saliendo de su trance y desviando la vista de la figura menuda con camisa blanca y falda azul que estaba de espaldas, hablando con el mayordomo y Sousa.

-¿Cómo dice?

Stark se posicionó de espaldas también a la ventana que comunicaba despachos, para que en caso de que girara, no pudiera ver de qué hablaba.

-Peggy-aclaró, como si resultara obvio-. Siempre ha sido un poco obtusa para eso-comentó, encogiéndose de hombros-, le pasaba también con Steve.

Entonces, Jack vio por dónde iban los tiros y pensó que lo más sensato era la retirada.

Sí, habían demostrado que ese hombre era inocente, pero puede que Peggy Carter sintiera algo por él; el riesgo que había corrido y su fidelidad para con él... le hacían pensar en muchas cosas. Solo podían estar implicados sentimentalmente, ante sus ojos y conociendo el historial del inventor multimillonario, y él no quería que su secreto lo fuera a voces.

Si hasta el jefe Dooley (que en paz descanse) se había dado cuenta...

-Creo que no sé de que me está habl...

-Oh, vamos. No vengas con esas-lo cortó, tuteándolo con énfasis-. Te gusta y mucho, hasta un tonto lo vería.

En fin, no tenía sentido negarlo. Así que lo mejor era acabar con eso cuanto antes y salir por la tangente con la mayor dignidad posible.

-¿Y el punto de esta conversación es...?

-Que tienes que hacer algo para cambiarlo-aseguró-. He visto como la has tratado, lo sé también por Jarvis.

Jack no estaba orgulloso de ello. Había sido un auténtico gilipollas. Había intentado corregir la situación y su trato desde que llegaron de Rusia (donde le salvó la vida y él le confesó cómo había ganado la Cruz Naval)... pero seguía siendo complicado.

Su relación había cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo; no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni cómo actuar sin espantarla ni parecer... rudo, o al menos, más de lo que ya lo había sido con ella durante todo ese tiempo anterior. No quería estropearlo.

Tal vez fuera cobarde por su parte... pero prefería segur así, un poco más.

-Es más fácil así.

Howard parecía entender por lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño, observándolo muy fijamente.

-Pero eso no significa que vaya a durar indefinidamente ni que te convenga mantenerlo. Eres un hombre-sonrió, con un brillo travieso-. Ni siquiera Steve Rogers era tan ingenuo como para pensar en ella solamente de forma platónica.

Desvió la mirada, apartando las reminiscencias de los incontables sueños en los que aparecía. No quería hablar de eso, y menos con ese hombre.

-La cosa está en que no puedo competir contra un recuerdo. Y menos contra el de un héroe.

-Eso no puedes saberlo si no lo intentas. A Peggy le gustaba Steve antes de ser Capitán América-sonrió, con dulzura-. Se fijó en aquel muchacho romántico, enclenque y asmático porque la respetaba, porque la trató desde un principio como a su igual.

Jack frunció el ceño. No veía a Peggy de las románticas.

-Ya sé lo mucho que vale. Lo supe en Rusia y lo supe cuando abatió ella sola a todos esos agentes en la cafetería, pero he crecido así, no puedo dejar de verla como a una mujer a pesar de valorarla como agente.

-Puedo entenderlo, porque a mí también me chocó... pero deberías decírselo. Necesita saberlo-le aconsejó-. Te hará creer que no le importa... pero sí lo hace.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la ventana y el escritorio de Carter al otro lado, pensando seriamente en ello, en cómo se lo diría, en su posible reacción...

Hasta que Howard se rió entre dientes, llamando su atención.

-¿Sabías que es capaz de hacer 107 flexiones con un solo brazo? –se pasó la mano por el pelo, con descuido, recordando algo- Apostamos después de comer fondue y creo que jamás se me había quedado tal cara de tonto. Cuando yo llegué a hacer la mitad, ya había vomitado hasta la lactosa de la leche materna...

Ni de coña era capaz de hacer ese número de flexiones a una mano y menos después de haber comido queso. Además, la cifra y el ejercicio no eran precisamente románticos y ella era muy capaz, como ya se había encargado de demostrar en más de una ocasión.

Jack se dio cuenta, entonces, de que Peggy Carter era mucho más que su igual. Dios, no sabía si alguna vez llegaría a estar a su altura.

-... además, parece tener algo por los rubios, así que ya tienes un laaaaaaargo camino hecho con ella...

OoOoO

-Carter, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé del orden natural de las cosas?

Se habían quedado solos, no hacía mucho. Con la muerte/suicidio del jefe... había que hacer muchas cosas y se repartían como podían. La mayoría de los agente ya estaban en sus casas descansando, pero Peggy Carter no. Con una de las casas de Stark a su disposición, según tenía entendido cuando le preguntó a dónde iba a ir (ya que volver al Griffith quedaba descartado y menos tras el numerito), podía quedarse a trabajar hasta las horas que le hiciera falta, sin preocuparse por ningún toque de queda.

La vio fruncir el ceño, tratando de recordar de lo que le estaba hablando. Así de buena era, que obviaba todas las barbaridades que le había soltado. Jack le ayudó a situarse en aquella tarde noche, en su despacho, en la que fue especialmente cruel e hiriente. Un cabrón integral, vaya.

-Te dije que por ser una mujer ningún hombre te consideraría jamás su igual.

La arruga de su frente se volvió más pronunciada y la vio inspirar para abrir la boca y devolverle el golpe con la elegancia que solo ella sabía usar. No se lo permitió, necesitaba hacer eso:

-Me equivocaba. Jamás he estado tan equivocado en mi vida, Peggy. Y quiero darte las gracias por hacer que no solo Daniel sea capaz de ver lo mucho que esta agencia te necesita. Lo mucho que todos te necesitamos.

La británica boqueó. No se lo esperaba y su expresión le pareció adorable.

-Lamento haber sido un auténtico capullo. Y sé que seguramente lo siga siendo en un futuro pero no porque no te valore-alzó las manos, a la defensiva-, sino porque me educaron para pensar que aunque una mujer sea capaz de defenderse y valerse por sí misma... no tendría por qué hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco incómodo al ver que no reaccionaba y recogió su abrigo y sombrero.

-Buenas noches, Agente.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor cuando escuchó resonar los tacones de Peggy, detrás de él.

-¡Eh, Jack! -Chaqueta en mano y sus labios, rojos, con las comisuras curvadas ascendente. Él se detuvo y volteó a verla- Espérame, que te mereces un bourbon.

Y él solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba su romanticismo.

OoOoO

**N/A**: Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Personalmente, después de ver la serie (que por cierto, me ha encantado, ya quiero una segunda temporada) creo que Jack Thompson va a comportarse un poco más.

Peggy le ha "abierto los ojos", le ha hecho ver como lo hacía Daniel Sousa desde un principio... y aquí está el resultado de los derroteros que toma mi mente.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
